


Happy birthday Clear

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: It's Clear's *birthday* and first time celebrating and it's pretty much fluff





	Happy birthday Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haku_buntaicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_buntaicho/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Haku_buntaicho that I wrote in like 2 days while straight watching RuPual's drag race, turns out that show is good to write to lol

Clear was in his and Aoba’s shared room, cleaning up a bit while waiting for his lover to get home, he was excited since today was the day that they decided would be the albino’s first real birthday, the day that they met back up, the day Clear opened his eyes again after the dreadful oval tower incident, the day they both felt whole again.  
His grandfather never celebrated it so Clear had never gotten an actual birthday experience, it was a bit obvious by the fact he had bought Aoba a gift instead, a soft bear with a blue ribbon that he left as a surprise.  
As he was putting his new book back in it’s place Clear heard his name being called and he perked up before running down the stairs ignoring the fact he was always told not to do that. Almost slipping on the last step, Clear ran into the room, breathless from exertion and eager to see his boyfriend’s reaction to the present. 

“Did you like the bear?!” 

Aoba snorted at the question and how breathless his boyfriend sounded, putting the box in his hand on the table and stared right into Clear’s eyes.

“Clear, I already told you that you weren’t supposed to buy me anything…”

He didn’t want to lecture the boy on his birthday though and those words alone had Clear looking like a kicked puppy so he dropped it after that and walked up taking Clear’s face in his hands to plant a kiss on pale, soft lips relighting Clear’s grin. 

“Thank you though, I love it. Now, how about we go out, I have a little present planned for you.” 

Pink eyes went wide when Aoba went to the fridge and he held his breath when he heard the door swing open, nervous that he was going to get scolded again. 

“Really Clear?” 

Clear let out a nervous giggle that proved it was him and not granny that made the cake. 

“...Sorry Aoba.” 

“Let’s just go you dork.” 

Shaking his head, Aoba grabbed onto Clear’s arm and lead him to the door, barely giving him time to put his boots on before they were out the door. It was a beautiful day, warm, sunny and the light breeze kept them from being too hot. It was perfect for Aoba’s plan. 

It was so nice out, Clear was glad to be out of the stuffy and boring house. He was allowed out but he got nervous going out without Aoba, he was like a security blanket to the albino sometimes. The travel was filled with conversation and he felt a bit embarrassed to admit he asked where they were going enough times to count on both hands but at least Aoba never got angry at him and kept up a smile that made him feel better. So focused on Aoba, he barely noticed the change in scenery until he looked off to the side and saw only a handful of people around them but that fact was soon overshadowed by the ice cream stand that held an old air to it. He couldn’t stop looking at it, finding new things to see every time his eyes roamed over it from the frills and ribbons to the toys and array of ice cream flavors. 

“Like it?”

Aoba’s voice startled him out of his small trance and he nodded as an answer.

“Good! I’ll take the birthday boy special.”

Aoba sounded confident as he ordered. The special surprise was not actually a part of the shop but one he had talked to with the manager. The person nodded and stepped in the back while Aoba hugged his lover’s arm, giddy for what was going to happen and if Clear was so excited by the little shop then he would stop working completely when the ice cream came. 

Clear was on his toes, curious as to what would make this ice cream more important than the rest but he didn’t have to wait long. It was a bowl of vanilla ice cream was anything but plain, blue shells provided color to the pearls strewn about and he hoped he could keep the bottle of sprinkles and pretty pink ribbon that accompanied it. Clear couldn’t help but stare at it in childlike wonder and take a deep breath before tackling Aoba in a hug.

“I love it! I love you! Thank you so much!” 

Aoba laughed as strong arms wrapped around him in a slightly too tight but pleasant hug.

“I’m glad, but it’s not the only thing we are doing today.” 

The albino perked up even more, right away bombarding the other with questions only to get hushed and told to wait. Instead it was more walking, the couple alternating between eating the ice cream, though Clear didn’t understand why Aoba held onto the sprinkle bottle and never offered him any so he blamed it on his lover forgetting that he even had it. After a few minutes of calm and friendly silence Aoba took the last bite of the treat and pulled Clear close into a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue and the ice cream into the other’s mouth flavoring the kiss and cooling down their hot mouths until Aoba pulled away. Staring Clear straight into the eyes, he felt himself almost tear up at the spark of love that went through him and buried his face in the paler male’s shoulder.

“Fuck I love you so much. Happy birthday Clear.”

It was moments like this, standing with Clear, on his birthday that he felt the luckiest. The year of missing Clear and being alone had hurt him to the core but being able to hold his lover made up for all the fear and sadness and he didn’t ever want to go through it again. 

“Open your palm and hold it up.” 

Clear obeyed what Aoba told him, concerned by the way his voice shook and soon confused when the small bottle of sprinkles was pulled out and uncorked. The tiny flakes of candy trickled onto the albino’s palm into a rainbow mountain, something hit his hand but whatever it was got buried too under the sprinkles and when he got a nodd from Aoba, he brushed the confetti off his hand carefully. Something shined through and Clear gave up and took a deep breath and blew off the sprinkles to reveal a silver ring with pearls and a pink gem sitting in the middle.

“Look on the inside.”

Now Aoba really was choked up, barely able to say that without sniffling and hearing Clear read the words broke his resolve to not cry into his partner’s shoulder. 

“Please be with me forever, I love you.”

Clear’s own words cracked half way through reading it and buried his face in blue hair with a few shaky sobs. 

“I love you too Aoba.”


End file.
